vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lo Po Bia Elaine
Summary Lo Po Bia Elaine is the Head of Name Hunt Station and also one of the top three D-Class regulars. She goes by the name of Kaiser. She came to the Name Hunt Station due to discrepancies with her family, namely, her falling in love when she was supposed to be a princess of Jahad. She has long since forgotten her name, until Bam came along and defeated her a difficult battle, stealing her name for his own before subsequently returning it to her. He later uses his FUG connections to free Elaine from her mental and physical imprisonment on Name Hunt Station. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: 'Lo Po Bia Elaine, Kaiser '''Origin: 'Tower of God 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Over 1000 years '''Classification: '''Anima, C-Rank Regular, Ex-Head of Name Hunt Station, Fisherman '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Longevity, Shinsoo Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (Invisible armor, Inventory and sword), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Summoning (Can summom the Fenryl), Durability Negation (Fenryl can inflict wounds upon those with greater durability than her normal power), Regeneration Negation (Wounds inflicted by Fenryl cannot heal unless the wielder wills it), Teleportation (Can trade places with Fenryl), Invisibility (Her weapons are invisible), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) '''Attack Potency: Large Town level (Fought Baam and gave problems to him). Can ignore conventional durability to some extent with Fenryl bites Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Baam) Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally) 'Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Comparable to Baam) Durability: Large Town level (Capable of taking hits from Baam) Stamina: 'High (Endured a battle with Bam and was able to continuously use her Invisible inventory throughout the fight) 'Range: Standard Melee Range with Blade, Dozens of meters with invisible inventory Standard Equipment: *'Invisible Inventory: '''An invisible place where Elaine stores a numerous amount of weapons, the vast majority of them being needles and reels with which to pierce and snare her opponent'.' *'Armor Inventory:' An invisible place where Elaine stores various armors and shields. She typically employs this alongside her invisible inventory to provide her with defense as she attacks from numerous abstract angles. 'Intelligence:' Very high (Keeps her techniques hidden and purposely creates openings within her attacks with which to swiftly and deftly defeat her opponents) '''Weaknesses:' None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Swordsmanship Practitioner: Kaiser keeps a smaller sized, green-hilted blade inside her cloak which she wields when taking on opponents that have breached her Armour Inventory defenses. While her true level of swordsmanship is difficult to discern, Viole noted that her attacks were quite fast and accurate. Kaiser-Style Reel Skill - Tying Twenty Threads: Using her Invisible Inventory's attached reels, Kaiser manipulated them in an attempt to ensnare and attack Viole in one final attack. Fenryl: As an Anima, Elaine has the ability to summon Fenryl, a spirit wolf. The wounds it causes cannot be healed unless its master wills it. The wolf's teeth are strong enough to even pierce through a ranker's skin. In addition to the wolf's regeneration negation effects, Elaine can summon the beast from anywhere in her vicinity and has also demonstrated the ability to trade places with the beast, which is likely how she managed to defeat Endrossi. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Summoners Category:Internet Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Longevity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 7